deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Homura Akemi
Homura Akemi is a character from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Japanese manga series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Homura Akemi vs. Amatsu-Mikaboshi (By SpiralingEcho) *Asriel Dreemurr vs Homura Akemi (By Cropfist) *Bayonetta vs Homura Akemi (By SilverthehedgehogMan) *Chara vs Homura Akemi *Homura Akemi vs Crono *'Dante vs. Homura Akemi' (Completed by Fedora Lord Para 348) * Dave Strider VS Homura Akemi (Abandoned) *'Homura Akemi VS Dio Brando' (Completed by Fedora Lord Para 348 and Derpurple) *Homura Akemi vs. Enrico Pucci (By ArachnoGia) *Homura Akemi VS Gilgamesh *Homura Akemi vs Hades (Abandoned) *Kurumi Tokisaki vs Homura Akemi (By Gliscor Fan, adopted by Flourine) *Homura Akemi vs Master Xehanort (Young) (By Blade0886) *Flowey vs Homura *Homura Akemi VS Morning Star (By LakuitaBro01.2, Complete) *Homura Akemi VS Sakuya Izayoi (By DanganPersona) *Sans vs. Homura Akemi (By GalacticAttorney) *'Homura Akemi vs. Shadow the Hedgehog' (Completed by Fedora Lord Para 348) *Silver vs Homura Akemi *Sonic Vs Homura Akemi (By Fairy56) *Spawn vs. Homura Akemi (By ArachnoGia) *'Syn Shenron VS Homura' (Completed by PuasLuisZX) *Trunks VS Homura (By TendoTheGamer) *'Ultimecia vs. Homura Akemi' (Completed by Shadow7615) Battles Royale * PMMM Magical Girl Battle Royale (Completed by InkSpider) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Bernkastel (Umineko) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) *Yoko Littner (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) With Madoka Kaname *Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) History Homura Akemi was originally a frail, klutzy middle school girl who moved to Mitakihara Town and befriended Madoka Kaname, a Magical Girl. Homura went with Madoka everywhere and helped her fight witches until the battle with Walpurgisnacht claimed Madoka's life. The heartbroken Homura finally decided to become a Magical Girl and used her wish to go back in time to see Madoka again. As a result, Homura gained the ability to time-travel yet her attempted tempering only altered Madoka's fate to become a witch that would destroy the world. This forces Homura to reinvent herself with a resolve to avert Madoka from making the contract with their true enemy Kyubey. But when that failed and Madoka transferred into a deity and sacrificed herself to rewrite reality so that witches never existed, Homura seemingly managed to get over it and decided to protect the new world Madoka made. (Wraith Arc Info) Sometime after the events of the series, however, she was captured by the Incubators and placed within the confinement of an Isolation Field. During the course of Rebellion, Homura gave in to her despair and turned into a witch, and with the help of her, Madoka, and the rest of the Quintet, destroys Kyubey's grip on her Soul Gem, but not so long after, she would take Madoka literally by the hands, and transcended into something more dangerous than a witch. Death Battle Info: Background * Name: Homura Akemi *Race: Human/Magical Girl Note: Having no actual "weapon", Homura used her powers to steal weapons from various sources. However, she has been seen using a generic magic blast to try and injure Kyubey. Physical Abilities * As a Magical Girl / Puella Magi, her physique is superior to that of most humans. * It is stated by Kyubey that you can simply get another body back, or heal it as long as your soul gem is intact. In addition, you can nullify all the pain you can feel to your body, albeit with slower reaction time and possible insanity. Gear and Equipment * Golf club * Pipe bombs Firearms * IMI Desert Eagle * FN Minimi * Beretta 92FS * Remington 870 * Howa Type 89, * M26 frag grenades * Flashbang grenades * RPG-7 * AT-4 * C-4 explosives Bow *Just a regular, non-Magical bow *Tribute to Miss Kaname herself Shield Homura's shield serves not only to contain her weapons but also doubles as a sand timer that manipulates the temporal duration of a single month. When the sand is blocked, time can be frozen with Homura taking advantage to launch attacks from multiple fronts or give the appearance of teleportation. The moment the amount of sand had passed to the bottom part, Homura can reset the timer to travel back in time by one month. Her shield also acts as a regular shield as well. During her first battle with Walpurgisnacht, Homura shields herself from the flames that Walpurgisnacht fires at her. Homulilly Known as the Nutcracker Witch, Homulilly is Homura's Witch incarnation created by the orchestration of Kyubey and his kind to restore the Witch System. However, contained within an Inhibition Field, Homura did not fully transform into a witch as her mental construct only assumed the form upon realizing the truth. The Homulilly construct is destroyed by the Magical Girls before she could destroy Homura herself. * Witch's kiss allows her to mind control the victim into absolute despair. Allows her to summon familiars, which are the: Clara Dolls (doll-like mourners as powerful as Magical Girls, one was seen keeping up with Sayaka), Lieses (the Clara Dolls' birds), Lottes (tin soldiers processioners), Luiselotte (Kyubey hunter), and the Lilias (nutcracker dolls who serve as their mistress' teeth). Demon Homura Having bore the countless pain she suffered from her attempts to save Madoka, Homura converted her pain into unconditional love with her Soul Gem reconfigured into a Dark Orb that she ingested to assume her current state. In this state, Homura becomes godlike and purged Madoka of her divinity while rewriting the universe so that Kyubey and his kind would suffer the just and hellish torture of shouldering the collective misery of all Magical Girls across time and space. As a deity of love, retaining her human form, Homura rewrote reality so that Madoka and their allies would live normal lives. * Similar abilities to Madoka Kaname's Goddess Form. * Can emotionally scar even the most stoic beings (See: Kyubey) * Memory Manipulation * Acausal (Via scaling from Madoka) *Conceptual Manipulation (Via scaling from Madoka, whom she was able to obtain her demonic powers from. Also, was able to separate mortal Madoka from conceptual Madoka) *Reliant Immortality: By virtue of being a concept, she is immortal as long as her concept continues to exist. Feats As Moemura: * Fights and Defeats Oktavia von Seckendorff with a Pipebomb, Deagle, and Timestop. It should be noted the Desert Eagle isn't an easy weapon to use and is widely considered impractical, which is a likely reason why she apparently switched it out with the M92FS. * Is intelligent enough to create a pipe bomb using guides from the internet and by herself. * Stole guns from the Yakuza, an infamous organized crime organization, without getting caught. It should be noted she was timestopping. * Whacks up a barrel As Homura: * Relived the same month for 100 times. Has defeated countless witches, and saved Madoka from certain death countless times. *Defeated Walpurgisnacht in a few timelines *Is a bullet timer, having dodged countless bullets from both herself and Mami Tomoe *Fought Mami Tomoe, another bullet timer, and a person who can curbstomp most witches, to a standstill. *Survived the destruction of her Soul Gem... twice. *Knocks Sayaka unconscious, with just one strike *Shot herself in the head and was hardly fazed. *Can fly, and dodge attacks from Walpurgisnacht, the strongest known witch up until Kriemhild *Fast enough to stop time to the point where she can keep Charlotte from eating her, and stuffing explosives inside of it as well. *Stole Anti Ship Missile Launchers to fight Walpurgisnacht, can control vehicles without getting into them via Magic. *Full Fight against Walpurgisnacht *Homura's C4 Trap's explosion is calculated at being 1.419km wide, and 803 meters high. *Madoka's arrows are calced at around 55 Gigatons (Enough to destroy islands), and they move at Mach 88-223 , and are likely far faster. In Rebellion, one of her opponents was seen dodging said arrows, yet Kyoko and Sayaka were able to hit it, although the arrows as portrayed in the video didn't seem to go Massively Hypersonic (It's possible that they can vary in speed), so it's more likely those arrows were moving closer to Mach 88-223. Because the girls are comparable to one another in speed terms while in Magical Girl form, they all should be able to fight at High Hypersonic+-Massively Hypersonic Speeds. As Demon Homura: *Became a God-like entity similar to Goddess Madoka, and should have similar abilities to her, i.e. Nigh Omnipresence and being a Multiversal level entity. **'Multiversal', likely Multiversal+, stated in Homura Tamura that there is indeed infinite universes in the Madokaverse. (While Tamura is dubiously canon, her power should approach, or match Madoka's which was able to rewrite the whole Multiverse, which should be 10^500 universes). The Madokaverse also includes the 4th Dimension (Time), so Devil Homura should also be a 4D being. Note, she is NOT Omnipotent. **As a side effect of being Nigh Omnipresent, she is also Nigh Omniscient. **A Threat to even Goddess Madoka *As a Reality Warper, she should possess her previous abilities, can memory wipe, and is a conceptual entity (of Love). Being a concept makes her extremely hard to kill. *Created a barrier that envelopes the entire universe. *Sealed away Madoka's goddess powers, at least for the time being. Weaknesses *Places Madoka before her own well-being. *Has an unhealthy obsession with Madoka, protective of her to a fault, and is literally insane (Post Rebellion) *Limited supply of weapons, though it's not known the maximum amount that she can store in it. *Soul Gem is a weak point. Although it can take a beating, it can't take that bad of a beating. If it shatters, it will instantly kill Homura, furthermore, her body can't be more than 100 meters away from her Soul Gem, or it will shut off. before it was configured into a Dark Orb. *Has a nasty habit of not accomplishing her goals when she resets time. *Timestop seems to have a limited supply, and she must reset the timeline to refill it. *Only able to reset time to the morning of the day (believed to be March or April 16th) she met Madoka. *Does not understand the concept of selflessness. She believes putting others before yourself and sacrificing your own happiness with nothing in return is foolish. Gallery Demon Homura.png|Demon Homura HomuraA..jpg FOv8e6H.png POTK-MM-Akemi-Homura-Render.png Tumblr mcjgv9ReKO1r717c6o7 r2 250.gif|Homura's C4 Bullet timing.gif|Homura and Mami fighting 49525.jpg tumblr_mwn14wRJNq1s9pqe7o1_500.gif|Homura commencing the Transformation Weapons of war.gif|Numerous Rocket Launchers homu homu.gif|Homura Dodging Projectiles Speed.gif|Homura Stopping Time while Running desert eagle.gif|Homura using her Desert Eagle Arsenal.gif|Homura Controling a Truck Homura vs Charlotte.gif|Homura vs. Charlotte Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Protagonist Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters Category:Queen's Gate Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Water Manipulator Category:Kids Category:Teenagers